Silhouette
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Damon Salvatore loses his wife he would do anything to get her back, but will getting her back mean having to endure the worst consequences imaginable?


Silhouette

Chapter 1

When Damon lost someone he knew that no thought or prayer would bring her back, so he turned to something that was much worse than that. To fully understand the situation he was he first had to step back into the past. To the night where Elena Gilbert died.

It had all started when they had gone out for dinner to eat. If he had known by the time that they left that the restaurant that he would lose the love of his life than he would have made the conversation longer, complained to the waiter even more, or at the very least chew his food a little faster, but there was no way he could predict what would happen next. The moment she stepped out of the restaurant was the moment he had lost her.

One moment they were walking out of the restaurant hand in hand and the next gunshots sounded behind them and Elena turned her face full of horror.

"Oh my God." Elena said letting go of Damon's hand and running to the body that had been shot behind them.

Elena slid down to her knees as she put her purse down trying to get the tissues that she always kept in there. She put pressure on the wound as Damon knelled down beside her wondering what he could do.

"Damon call 911. He's bleeding out."

Damon nodded as he stood up calling 911 in the process. But than the screeching of tires distracted him as a car window and gunshots fired again.

"Nooo!" Damon yelled dropping to his knees in front of Elena.

She was now laying beside the guy from before with a gunshot wound to her head and her eyes wide open in shock. Damon cried as he held onto her body and waited until the ambulance came to pronounce his wife dead.

One Year Later

The past year after Damon had lost Elena he still couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. He had tried everything he could to cope and to grieve but nothing was working. He needed her back like he needed air to breath.

His family had stopped trying to help him. They had claimed hi as a worthless case everyone except his brother Stefan Salvatore. He had sent him countless links and people to try to resurrect Elena but none of them had worked. And than the moment Damon was about to give up and move on Stefan found the answer to his friends in a witch named Bonnie Bennett.

Before Elena had died, Damon had never relied on people who claimed to do magic, but if it meant getting Elena back he would try anything, so Stefan and him were now on the road to find Bonnie Bennett. She lived in a small town named Mystic Falls which was known to be a town full of supernatural creatures. Damon never believed that legend but for Elena he would try to have a more open mind.

Finally after what seemed like forever they were finally got to the cabin where Bonnie Bennett now rescind in. Damon got out of his brother's car slamming the door and listening to whatever Stefan was saying.

"Now remember Damon, I know you're frustrated with not getting Elena back sooner, but I have a good feeling about Bonnie. From what I've heard she's resurrected quite a few people, but she doesnt do it with everyone so try to keep with mentioning Elena as much as possible. Tell her why exactly why you want her back and how great of a person she was. "

Damon nodded sucking in his lips as he looked up at the cabin nervous as hell. What if Bonnie how decided not to help them. Then what would he do? Sighing he went up the stairs and waited as Stefan knocked on the door.

After a few minutes a woman who Damon could only guess was Bonnie Bennett opened the door and smiled at both of them,

"Good evening gentlemen. May I help you?"

"Are you Bonnie Bennett?" Damon asked suddenly feeling shy.

"That I am. May I help you with something?"

"I heard that you can bring people back from the dead."

"And you want me to bring someone back for you."

Damon nodded as Bonnie extended her door out gesturing for them to come in. Damon and Stefan stepped into her home and sat down on the couch as Bonnie went to the kitchen to make them some tea.

When Bonnie came back she handed Damon the tea he nodded in thanks to her as she sat down in her chair and gave him an intense look.

"So Damon tell me about this person you want me to bring back."

"Her name was Elena Gilbert and she was my wife. She wanted to be a doctor after she got out of medical school and she was so close to achieving that goal when someone shot her for helping a person in need. I just don't understand why a good nurtured person like my wife while horrible people like serial killers and rapists get to walk the streets while she's laying in a coffin."

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully throughout his story and as he finished she went over to a small chest and opened it grabbing something as she walked over to Damon.

"I can see the pain you feel for losing your wife and I get that you want her back, but before I help you I need you to understand that bringing someone back from the dead can dramatically alter them as a person or their life in general. "

"I understand, but I'd do anything to get her back."

"Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She handed him a baggie that contained some sort of herb as he looked at them she was telling them how they worked. After he nodded his understanding she gestured for them to leave. He thought it was kind of weird that she wanted them gone pretty fast, but he didn';t care all he cared about was getting Elena back no matter what consequences he would have to endure.


End file.
